The Boy With The Stupid Hat
by The Ninja Sushi
Summary: An AU NagaxOichi ficlet series/ If we put the characters of SW2 in school, I wonder what would happen? High school really isn't about the studying and hellish homework, it's more about the comedy and romance that's found in common life. Enjoy the AU.
1. The Nobunaga Seating Arrangement

**A/N-So, this is my first fanfiction-thing-a-ma-bob-er. So I based it off of Samurai Warriors 2/2: Empires and kind-of-not-really-real history that Ms. T taught us in sophomore year, and decided to make it an AU fic. I love-love-love Nagamasa and Oichi-they're too adorable to pass up writing. So I'd like reviews, and I'd like to not be sued, 'cause I know they aren't mine. Oh, also, art will soon come at the end of these. I likes arts.**

Ficlet One: The Nobunaga Seating Arrangement

"Stand. Bow. Be seated." A dark, brooding figure entered the room, notebook and reading materials in hand as the students settled. "Starting today, I, Oda Nobunaga, will be your English teacher and your principal, despite the fact I've asked the class arranging department of my office to refrain from giving me an assignment for the fifth time." His gaze was unwavering as he scanned the room, and settled his eyes on a particular boy. "You there, with the atrocious hat. Stand."

A young man with golden locks looked around, searching for the boy with the "atrocious hat". He pointed at himself, and Nobunaga could only roll his eyes, obviously filing through various insults he could hurl without being very direct about it.

"Ah yes," The tall male gazed down at his roster, school pictures included. "Azai. You may wear that stupid looking garment outside of the classroom, in another teacher's classroom, or anywhere where I am not. However, in my presence, you shall remove the atrocity and place it under your desk. Do I make myself clear?" The boy could only nod in fear, his eyes downcast as he removed his cap. "Now, class," He paused for a moment, counting the number of students he would keep under his wing for this year. "Get up. I shall choose your seats for you."

And if they did groan and complain, he pretended not to hear a single sound. As he placed the students in a new order, he had a seemingly randomized pattern of placing gaps between students, but that would shortly be changed. The door creaked open, and a young girl with dark brown tresses popped her head into the room, smile meeting the skeptical eyes of the teacher.

"Aniki—I mean, Oda-Sensei, the office ladies sent me here because of schedule conflicts." She entered the room, the high pony-tail waving back and forth as each step was taken, and presented the seemingly-giant man with a paper indicating the change. He sighed and shook his head, obviously displeased with the sudden change.

"Oichi, you can sit," Again, his eyes scanned the room, and if he knew the consequences of this one action, he wouldn't have done it. "Azai-boy. Stand." The golden-haired boy grinned foolishly. "You may sit next to the foolish boy with the stupid hat." Since there was a randomized gap between Azai and the following male, she took the spot and placed her belongings beneath her desk.

He knew not what to call this feeling in his stomach, as the girl sat next to him. She was indeed beautiful, and she was indeed nice-smelling. He knew, though, that this girl conjured unknown feelings in him before they had even spoken. "Ah, Azai Nagamasa." He held out a hand to the girl, who took it and gave him a sweet smile as well.

"Oda Oichi." The girl introduced herself, just as the rest of the class was assigned their permanent seat. Nobunaga had started his mini-lesson for today, and she was listening attentively…when she didn't glance at the new friend she had made—Nagamasa. He was cute, she admitted, enough so that he could vie for her attention and always win.

It began with short conversations, friendly gestures, and note-passing, though gradually it evolved to become a tight bond made of parfaits, study sessions, and trips to the library, and before long, Azai Nagamasa and Oda Oichi found special places in their hearts for each other.


	2. Get Out Of My House, Nagamasa

Ficlet Two: Get Out of My House, Nagamasa

He had stayed extra late at school today, filing his papers and grading the reading quizzes that he had given in class today. As always, his cherished Oichi had a perfect score, and as per usual, Nagamasa had failed to properly answer most of the questions. However, since the two had started spending more time together, his scores had significantly rose from a measly two of twenty seven to an impressive thirteen of thirty. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps it was a good thing his precious little sister and that foolish boy spent much time together, but any time spent with the foolish people in the world could corrupt your mind. He had already experienced the harsh reality.

He had already decided he would concoct a relatively extravagant repast for one once he got home, would make sure his sister was in bed, and then get his well-deserved shut-eye for the night. Seemingly forever passed before he fumbled with his many keys outside of the door to his wealthy-looking home, something their deceased father had left for them. The entrance to his home was devoid of anything out of the ordinary, shoes, socks, and umbrellas stored neatly to the left side of the door, a mirror to the right.

Though, as he turned the light switch on, something caught his eye. An extra pair of shoes was haphazardly placed in an empty shoe-cubby next to his own, and his eyes lit with fury. He removed his own and walked into the living space to see the kotatsu, two distinctive bodies, and several books in the center, right in front of the television. There was no chatter, an indication that the two bodies he identified as Nagamasa and Oichi were already fast asleep, something probably caused by the warmth of the heater and the reading assignment he had given them earlier today.

Admittedly, he wished that he could, like Oichi, find someone to fall asleep under the kotatsu with, someone to enjoy reading books with, someone to help him conjure up a lovely meal for two. Unfortunately, that was not the case, since everyone he met that was a possible candidate was just as soon deemed incapable of handling his rather dark dispositions and bad temper. He gazed on for another moment as the two slept, before he turned off the kotatsu heating device and moved the table to the opposite side of the room.

Before the two could curl together for warmth, he wrapped his sister in sheets and placed her on the couch. Nagamasa, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. With a brief, gruff shake to the shoulder and a rather low, angry, "Get out of my house, Nagamasa", he was picked up off the floor, door opened for him, and thrown to the other side of the street before there was even a sound of protest from him.

**A/N-So, the next one won't be coming out as fast. ; I've got a little bit of writers' block, and maybe I'll just put a filler between this and part two of it. I intend to make a part two for this! 'Cause my BF had this crazy idea of, well, you'll see. :D**


	3. Get Out Of My House, Nagamasa Part 2

Ficlet Three: Get Out of My House, Nagamasa (pt. 2)

"Come on, Aniki! Get a life, get out of the house, and go get something to eat while you're at it!"

"Why, so you can bring that Nagamasa-boy here and spend even more time with him? I'm beginning to think that the two of you are more than friends, Oichi."

"Stop being a cynic and get out, Aniki. You've been in the house all day long just 'cause I'm a little sick. I'll be fine for like, two hours. The sun's not gonna kill you."

"…you're right, you're right. I will take your advice, and get more cough medicine for you." Just as he was about to leave the house, he checked her forehead again, changed the compress, and put his shoes on. The door's handle was freezing cold, something expected from winter, but when he opened the door, he didn't expect to see a bundled-up Azai Nagamasa, shivering, holding a cup of his own hot chocolate, and a thermos.

"…hey Nobunaga!" The freezing Nagamasa greeted the older man happily, before having the door slammed in his face. The older brother looked at the now standing Oichi, who held the warm towel to her face and was stifling a slight giggle.

"Is that so, Oichi? That Nagamasa-boy is standing right outside of this door holding two cups of hot chocolate. I'm sure he isn't just here out of coincidence." Nobunaga sighed, opened the door again, to see…nothing! "It seems the fool has left. I'll take my leave now, and be a good girl while I am away." He shut the door firmly behind him and locked it carefully, as he always did when he left.

Oichi grabbed her stuffed animals and the blanket she brought down and headed upstairs to her room, shuffled through the door, and fell onto her bed. Before she could get comfortable, something hit her window. She turned, and didn't see anything. Taking the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders, she opened the window and poked her head out. Right below her face was Nagamasa's, his dark eyes staring into hers.

"I wanted to see you and bring you back your books." She made space for him to crawl through the window, and sniffled as he closed it behind him. He handed her the thermos of hot chocolate and handed her a bag of books.

"Oh, thank you, Nagamasa-kun!" She grinned, and took the thermos and books before sitting back down on her bed. She opened the bag and replaced the books beneath her bed, returning her gaze to the bored-looking Azai Nagamasa.

"So…what up, Oichi?" He shoved his hands into his back pockets, leaning casually backwards, an unsure look on his face. Letting out a nervous laugh, he pulled at the striped scarf on his neck, cheeks already a bright red. Thoughts of punishment and worse flashed through his mind as he imagined her older brother walking in to this scene, despite there being distance and no lack of clothing.

Before she could get an answer out, the phone let out a shrill ring. Oichi picked up the phone, and to her surprise, Nobunaga gave a short, "Hello" and asked the girl to hand over the phone to Nagamasa.

"But Nagamasa's not here, Aniki." She replied to his demands, and the voice on the other side seemed to get slightly louder. "It's not like anything bad's gonna happen, he just came to drop off my books and bring me some hot chocolate."

He grabbed the phone from Oichi, and sighed softly. "Fine, fine, I'll leave. I'm sure Oichi needs her rest anyway." Nagamasa flashed her a sweet, yet sorry smile before pressing the "end conversation" button on the phone. With elegance, he brushed his lips against Oichi's, and clambered back out the window, and down the lattice fencing. He gave her a final wave before walking back home.

And a week later, Nagamasa was in bed with a cold, a tissue pressed to his nose and a cold compress over his forehead.

**A/N-So I'll probably get the next ficlet up later today~ :3 I lied, I finished this one before I could get my Magoichi one done. XD Heehee, I'm just good like that. In any case, read and review, please? Much appreciated. A-also. Would anyone else like to see a MagoxNaga ficlet?**


	4. Another Conquest

Ficlet Four: Another Conquest

There were many times when Nagamasa wanted to find out where Oichi was sitting for lunch, because he would have rather sit with her, alone or with her brother, instead of sitting with Saika Magoichi, Hashiba Hideyoshi, and occasionally Tachibana Ginchiyo, when she wasn't in the gym's weight room. Seldom were there times when Magoichi wasn't talking about his latest conquests, and instead, was smitten with the thought of a new girl. It was one of those days.

"So, there's this girl that sits in front of me in my math class. She's like, one of the sweetest, prettiest creatures I've ever seen. Not to mention very smart—and you know how I like those smart girls. She's always got her hair in a half-ponytail with a pink ribbon…" His voice trailed off and he rested his head on the palm of his hand, as if he were daydreaming about her.

"But Mago, you have a new girlfriend every month, aren't you still going after that Ranmaru-chick?" Hideyoshi snickered at the thought of his friend again head-over-heels in infatuation with the girl he believed was the most beautiful in the world. As of late, his most recent conquest was the beautiful Mori Ranmaru, who, unfortunately, was also the most deceiving creature, as Ranmaru was actually Nobunaga's office boy, not a young, energetic, first-year girl Magoichi believed her to be.

"No, well, yeah—I really like Mori-san, but I'm just saying. She's really pretty, this girl. And she makes the cutest face when she's amused. Too bad she's Nobu-nii-chan's little sister." As Magoichi's voice rattled on about this beauty that had captured his attention for the moment, Nagamasa was all too absorbed in the lunch that Oichi had made him and given to him in their first period today.

"So Nags, what about you? You don't hang out with us afterschool anymore, so I'm guessing you're out with a girl or something. You should tell us about it, I'm pretty sure she's cool if you ditched us to spend time with her." Hideyoshi nudged his hungry friend, and Nagamasa could only nod, as his mouth was stuffed with the first (and last) bite of one of the onigiri packed in the box.

"Well, there's this girl whose in my English class, and she makes me flash cards and helps me study because I'm really bad at it. Mainly, she helps me study, but sometimes, she finds the time to make me lunches, or we go out to see a movie." He smiled innocently, and wiped away a few stray rice grains from his face. "But her brother hasn't warmed up to me yet, though it's better than when I first started going over to her house." He popped some of the sausages into his mouth, a sort of conclusion to his short answer.

With good timing, Oichi strolled over casually to Nagamasa, his hat on her head and a matching lunch box in her hand. Magoichi, without realizing who she was really headed for, winked with subtlety at the younger girl, and smirked wolfishly. "Looking just as beautiful as ever, Oda-chan. Why don't you take the seat next to me and join our fabulous conversation?" With realization that Magoichi had been talking about Oichi the entire time, Hideyoshi could only snicker, which received a well-deserved glare from Oichi.

"No, I'm only here to talk to Nagamasa-kun, Saika-senpai." She leaned over the boy and kissed his cheek and grabbed the emptied lunch box from his hands before putting a bag of cookies in front of him. "I forgot to give you these during English. Enjoy~!" She walked off towards the teachers' lounge, where her lunch awaited.

Magoichi took a moment to take it all in. Nagamasa hadn't said a single word when he spoke of the girl that just walked over, so why…? Taking a second look at Nagamasa, he realized that the boy was more focused on figuring out how to untie the ribbon that was between him and the vanilla thins than the conversation taking place.

"Magoichi, do you know how to undo a double knot?" Nagamasa asked innocently, as if the scene before hadn't had any effect on their table at all, though the normally loquacious Hideyoshi and Magoichi had stopped talking. Without any further reaction, Magoichi grabbed the bag and undid the knot, then put his face in his hands and let out a long, long sigh.

"Just shut up, Nagamasa."

**A/N—Heehee, so we just had this stupid idea, and LOL~ Magoichi likes Ranmaru. I'll do another filler on that. :3 Again, thanks for reading, and I got this done a lot faster than expected. R&R pleaseee~**


	5. In Your Dreams

Ficlet Five: In Your Dreams

He was scared as bleep-that was the only way to explain why his hands were shaking, he had a cold sweat, and his cheeks were flushed. That, or he was sick. The latter seemed unlikely, as he had recently gotten over a cold that had been passed to him by Oichi. It was, he was quite certain, nervousness that caused such actions. He was jumpy, prone to hiding his face, and careful with his words. A single touch to his shoulder caused him to fly several feet into the air, and as he turned around, a startled stare met his own.

"Ah, it's only you, Oichi-chan." He averted his gaze, cheeks flushed a deeper pink. For ten minutes, he had been pacing back and forth in the hallway, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants, imaging all of the ways he could say what he was ever so reluctant to say. "I'm a little nervous—I wonder if he'll say yes, that is." Nagamasa removed a hand from his pocket and covered more-or-less half of his face, head hung in despair.

Reassuringly, Oichi grabbed his shoulder, and knocked on the wooden door in front of them. A few moments passed before a response came from within. "You may enter, foolish one." In true Nobunaga fashion, the door swung open to reveal the Demon Principal, his feet swung up on the desk, lips curled into a malevolent smirk, a correcting pen being toyed with in his right hand, elbow on the arm rest, his head cocked to the right. Intrigued by the sight of the two together, he could only raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"What is it, imouto-chan? Perhaps you wish to tell me that Azai peeked into the girls' changing room, or maybe cheated on a test? Come, you may dictate to me these events in full detail," He cooed to his younger sibling, the once powerful voice softening to ease the short girl. "And you, boy with the stupid hat. Why did you even bother showing up?" That once smooth tone had abruptly changed to a deep, commanding bark, poison dripping of the points of the words.

"Ahh, Oda-sensei…err, Oda-san, I…" Nagamasa stumbled over his words like a drunkard, as he searched for the right ones. "Oda-san, please, let me see Oichi-chan as more than a friend! I would like to take her out tonight to dinner, and I will not let any harm come to her, I promise!" The last sentence flew out of his mouth as he bent over in a bow. His head came into contact with the edge of the desk before the action could be completed in full, and he stepped back, holding his forehead in pain, unable to form words.

Nobunaga let out a dark chuckle, amused by the Azai boy's inability to protect himself from harm and the words stated moments earlier. "You ask of me to give you the blessings to take my little sister out to dinner tonight, and yet you prove incapable of presenting yourself properly." Obsidian orbs glanced at Oichi, who was currently helping the bemused Nagamasa stand upright. "But, you amuse me. Do as you like, and when I see fit, I shall dispose of you."

"…you approve of me, Oda-san?" Nagamasa could only hold his reddened forehead, mouth agape.

"In your dreams, foolish boy."

**A/N—This is the first of my seventy-whatever prompts my friends and I made. So many NagamasaxOichi ideas, so little time! No more chapters for this week, since it's really busy. Sorry! 3, The Ninja Sushi.**


	6. A Winter's Treat

Ficlet Six: A Winter Treat

The days passed by, and with each passing week, the temperatures dropped further and further, 'til the roads became slick with sleet and the pavement became frosty. The first snow had yet to come. The school days blended together as midterms approached, weekends were spent toiling hopelessly away at last-minute papers and projects, and dates were scarce.

"Nagamasa-kun, do you mind bringing some hot chocolate to tonight's study session? It seems Aniki hasn't done the groceries yet…" Her voice was delicate as she spoke over her mobile, eyeing the contents of her kitchen. "Don't forget I need you to bring a few extra blankets, please?" A confident male voice on the other side of the phone assured her that he would be able to bring over the other things, and maybe something from his mom. The woman was quite fond of Nagamasa's interest, and often showered her with attention that would've been provided by a mother, if she had one.

Hours passed before the doorbell rang, and a blonde boy walked through the door, a bag over his shoulder, thermos in one hand, a package in the other. "Oichi-chan, I brought the sheets and the hot chocolate. Kaa-san insisted that I bring over some cake to go with the hot chocolate, so she made this for us to eat while studying." He held up the carefully-wrapped round, and took his shoes off. "Sorry for being so late—I didn't think that it'd take so long to get here without slipping. Winter's getting worse and worse each day." With a polite, sweet smile, he handed her the cake and nodded.

"Ready to study, Nagamasa-kun?" Oichi gestured towards the kotatsu she had set up while waiting for him, and bid him to take off your shoes. "Aniki should be home before dinner time, but sometimes he stays late…" She took her place under the table, on her favorite pink cushion, and whipped out their text books. Though they attempted to study, the two couldn't seem to settle down, as they watched the sleet fall from the sky. Having gone through about six pages of the chapter, they were mentally exhausted—math was neither of their fortes.

"Hey, look." Nagamasa grabbed Oichi's sleeve and tugged, pulling her attention away from the math problem at hand, forcing her to look at the window. "It's snowing." With a slight smile, Nagamasa pulled his coat on over his sweater, shoved his boots over his socks, and went outside, beckoning Oichi, through the window, to join him.

"Nagamasa-kun…" Oichi followed after him, throwing her boots on and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. With each step, their feet crunched into the soft, fresh snow, and a smile danced upon both of their lips. She reached out her hands towards him, and as they stood in the snow together, staring at the sky, catching flakes on their eyelashes, they shared a bit of laughter, a smile, and a kiss.

"So much for studying, hmm?"

**A/N: Sorry this is soooo late. School crept up and there's a crapload of work to do now, so I'll be doing less of this and more of that. _ _; Also, P3P has taken over my life, so maybe a few Persona fics will come out later, during holidays and stuff. SO SORRY, I'll get the Ask Nagamasa and Oichi things up soon.**


End file.
